7th time's the Charm
by Smiles1998
Summary: I was watching Rapa Phooey. The result of boredom.


**I just got finished watching the Total Drama World Tour episode Rapa Phooey, and something that really caught my attention was this line:**

**Alejandro:** She did try and sneak in. Seven times. But I sleep with one eye open for a reason.

**So, I got to thinking, what would have those 7 tries have been like?**

**A Sierra fanfic. **

10:00 PM No one's POV March 2nd, 2010

Sierra was sobbing.

Heather was trying to read an old book I found out of the Cargo hold.

She had nothing else to do.

"I miss my hubby wubby!" Sierra sobbed

"If you miss him so much, why not go visit him." Heather said sarcastically.

Sierra immediately stopped sobbing.

"Say that again." Sierra said softly

"If you miss him so much, why not go visit him." Heather said sarcastically.

Sierra jumped up and gave Heather a big hug

"Heather, you're a Genius!" Sierra squealed

"What?" Heather asked a bit confused

"I'm going to sneak in to first class, grab Cody, and bring him back here so he can be with his amazing wife!" Sierra said

"You do realize I was kidding right?" Heather asked

"I know you were kidding, but it's just a really good idea." Sierra said

Heather shrugged

"1. I'm not helping you, 2. You're crazy, and 3. If you want to get kicked out of First Class be my guest." Heather said going back to reading her book.

"I'm coming Cody!" Sierra said climbing into the vent.

"Weirdo." Heather said

**-Inside the vent. Above First Class.-**

"I don't see Alejandro anywhere. Awwwww! Cody's is sooooo cute when he's asleep." Sierra said.

Sierra lifted herself out of the vent and gently dropped down into first class.

"Yes! I'm in!" Sierra whispered.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro asked from behind her

Sierra bolted out of first class.

Alejandro raised his eyebrow

**-Loser Class-**

Sierra ran into loser class panting

"You got caught already? I actually expected you to make a lot longer." Heather said

"Alejandro is so sneaky! He's like a… a… what's the word?" Sierra said

"A slippery eel dipped in grease? A manipulative snake? All of the above?" Heather offered

"The first one. But I'm not giving up that easy!" Sierra proclaimed

She was still panting

"Yeah. That's a really good idea Sierra." Heather said sarcastically.

"And I'll carry it out to! Once I catch my breath." Sierra said

"If you ever feel like joining me in reality, I'll be in the cargo hold." Heather said walking out of loser class.

**-First Class-**

Sierra was dressed in all black. And was sneaking around the outer walls of First class.

"I'm coming Cody." Sierra whispered in a creepy tone

"May I help you?" Alejandro asked.

Sierra bolted out of First Class and ran toward the Cargo Hold.

**-Cargo Hold-**

Heather was looking at some old fashion magazines.

"Wow. I like her jeans." Heather said

Sierra came bursting in

She collapsed right in front of Heather.

"You made it longer than I thought you would." Heather said

"How does he know when I'm coming?" Sierra asked

"Why not ask him?" Heather said smugly

"You are so not helping." Sierra said glaring at Heather.

"I said I wasn't helping you." Heather said.

"Well what would you do to sneak into first class?" Sierra asked

"Knock on the door and ask politely." Heather said sarcastically.

Sierra bolted to First Class.

"Note to self; Sierra is not very bright." Heather said writing on a notepad.

**.-Door to First Class-**

Sierra knocked on the door

"_I hope he's awake."_ Sierra thought

Alejandro opened the door.

"May I come in?" Sierra asked

"It's not going to be that easy." Alejandro said shutting the door."

Sierra stalked off to the cargo hold.

**-Cargo Hold-**

"Sierra will team up with me to vote against Alejandro. And if I can convince Cody I'll vote off Sierra next, then Alejandro is toast!" Heather muttered

Heather hid her note pad

Sierra sat down next to Heather

"Strike 3. You're out!" Heather said.

"Not Helping." Sierra said

"C'mon, it's late. We should go to bed." Heather said standing up.

"Not until I get my husband back!" Sierra said

"What are you going to do? Dress up as an intern and sneak into First Class." Heather laughed at her own idea.

Sierra ran off to find a disguise.

"I've got to stop talking to her." Heather said walking off to Loser Class.

**-First Class. (I'm getting tired of writing this.)-**

Sierra was wearing blue shorts, yellow long-sleeve shirt, white sneakers, and a black haired wig.

She was currently sneaking into First Class.

"Cody, where are you?" Sierra whispered

She spotted 2 pillows on the floor.

Sierra shrugged

"We deserve a tad bit of comfort back there." Sierra said tucking the pillows under her arm.

"Know where is my-"Sierra stopped when she realized that Alejandro was sleeping with 1 eye open.

Sierra secured the pillows under her arm and ran out of first Class.

Alejandro woke up, smirked, and locked the door to first class.

**-Loser Class. (Really getting tired of writing this)-**

Heather was trying to find something to use as a pillow.

"This might help you." Sierra said handing Heather a pillow.

"Found this in first class?' Heather asked

"We deserve some comfort. BTW, Alejandro sleeps with 1 eye open." Sierra said

Heather shrugged

"It might come in handy." Heather said lying down on one a bench.

"So, how'd he catch you this time?"Heather asked

"He's creepy with one eye open. He was sleeping!" Sierra said

"Just get some sleep. It'll do you good." Heather said rolling over on to her side.

"Ya know what? No more Mrs. Nice girl." Sierra said running out of Loser Class.

"You'll know where I'll be." Heather called.

**-Inside First Class-**

Alejandro was writing down strategies.

"Cody will vote with me, but how can I manipulate Sierra?" Alejandro wondered out loud.

Then, he heard someone run into the door to First Class.

"Oh Come On!" Sierra shouted.

Alejandro walked over to the door.

"You have persistents, I'll give you that. "Alejandro said

"Thanks. Ow." Sierra winced

Alejandro chuckled silently.

**-Loser Class-**

"He locked the door." Heather said

"My face hurts." Sierra said

"What were you trying to do? Bust down the door?" Heather asked

"Yes." Sierra said

Heather looked at her in disbelief.

"I've got to try again." Sierra said

"You know what they say: If at first you don't succeed, do it until you're hurt." Heather said

"That's not how the saying goes." Sierra said

"In your case, that is how the saying goes." Heather said flatly.

**-First Cl- Oh you know the drill!-**

Sierra just snuck into first class.

Through the vent.

"I'll not give up that easy. *yawn* Man, I'm getting tired." Sierra said

"¿Qué? How many times are you going to try to sneak in here?" Alejandro asked.

Sierra bolted out.

"Weirdo." Alejandro said blocking the vent and locking the door.

**-You know where she's going-**

Heather was just starting to doze when Sierra ran in.

"Go to Sleep!" Heather shouted.

"But, Cody…" Sierra said sleepily

"You'll see him next time we've got a challenge. Go to sleep." Heather said

"No! You know what they say, 7th time's the charm." Sierra said walking out.

"No one says that!" Heather called.

**-Door to First Class-**

Sierra had tried to pry the door open but fell asleep in the process.

Heather, Chris, and Chef walked over to her.

"How many times did she try and sneak in?" Chris asked

"This is her 7th time." Heather said.

Chef grabbed her by the braid

"I'll get her back to Loser Class." Chef said

Chris walked off

Heather followed after Chef

**The result of Bordem**


End file.
